FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an image capture and display device 100, such as a digital camera or a smartphone with integrated camera. Such devices 100 generally include an image capture device 10, which includes an array of light sensitive subpixels. The image capture device 10 may be controlled by a processor 20. When the image capture device 10 is controlled to capture an image, the captured image data may be supplied to the processor 20 which may modify the data (e.g., perform interpolation or demosaic operations) on the received data before storing the data in storage device 30. The storage device 30 may be, for example, NAND flash memory, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), rotating magnetic media (e.g., a hard disk drive), etc. In some embodiments the processor may be configured to control the display device 40 to display images stored on the storage device 30 or images captured by the image capture device 10.